


Choices

by Ziamln



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Cheating, English, Español | Spanish, Euro 2016, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Football, France (Country), Français | French, Heartbreak, I'm Sorry, Love, Messy, Portuguese, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spain, Surprises, Tension, Unrequited Love, عربي | Arabic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziamln/pseuds/Ziamln
Summary: a meeting by chance





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about how awfully portrayed this is and how dim the storyline is atm, i promise as you read along it will get better!  
> Thanks x
> 
> PS- the words in brackets '[]' are French-English  
>  \- '{}' are Spanish-English  
>  -'()' are Arabic/Portuguese- English

Zara's POV 

I was walking down the street headed towards the shop. I didn't look up from my phone because I looked like trash. My hair was in a messy bun and strands of loose hair framed the sides of my face, I wore a backless, baggy grey T-shirt and some blue and white sports shorts along with red sneakers.  
After watching the France v Ireland game that I had anticipated for all day, [France had won] so I finally decided to get up off my sofa and get something to eat to celebrate. I decided to go to a local grocery shop I had been visiting frequently during my stay here in France. I had been in France for over 2 weeks now and had about 3 weeks left until i had to go to Madrid. I walked steadily not daring to lift my head up, suddenly a slightly larger frame crashed into mine, causing me to stumble back almost tripping. “woah” “pardon” said a deep, slightly familiar voice.  
I looked up and panicked,”Oh my god I am so sorry!” I had just bumped into ANTOINE GRIEZMANN! As in the immensely talented as well as hot ANTOINE GRIEZMANN! “C’est d’accord, parlez-vous Français?” [do you speak French?] I looked at him confused as I tried to process his words thanking the heavens that I had taken GCSE French instead of German. “Um.. un petit peu” [a little bit], I replied with a confused expression. He smiled and I swooned, “Where are you going? Do you -um- need any help?” He asked with his strong French accent shining through. “I was just about to go to an épicerie.” [grocery store] I responded.  
He chuckled “come on I'll take you” he said ushering me along, i looked at him inquisitively taken by surprise at his offer but proceeded ahead with him anyway. 

Griezmann's POV

“So are you here on holiday or..?” i asked the pretty girl beside me.  
“Um, kind of, yeah but i'm also here to watch France in the semi-final” she said looking up at me with her entrancing grey eyes.  
“Ah, confident in France, i like it.” i said with a chuckle smiling widely at her, “Do you have a French patrimoine?” [background] i asked.  
She shook her head “non, i just really love the French team” to which i smiled and thanked her for.“Shouldn't you be busy training and stuff?” she enquired, i laughed,  
“Je pense que je aurait- [I think i'd have-] pulled a muscle if i did any more training today” to which she smiled, she has an amazing smile.  
“Its a good job you don't just get random paparazzi in France… they’d probably be asking all sorts of questions right now” she said looking down at her attire. I nodded in agreement as we walked up into the store.

Zara's POV

“Je suis désolé pour [I'm sorry for]- wasting your time” he smiled widely, presumably stifling a laugh at my awful French “you can go now if you need to, merci beaucoup” [thank you] i uttered, to which he replied “i’d like to stay with you, if i may.” ushering me into the shop. “I don't mind at all, but will people not worry about where you are?” i asked as he grabbed a basket.  
“Not until tomorrow evening, so if you don't mind i’d like to spend that time getting to know you” flashing me what looked like flirty eyes. Before i even got to ask him why, i heard him say “So what would you like for dinner? poisson , poulet ou des légumes?” [fish, chicken or some vegetables] and giggled at his amazing French pronunciation.  
“Ooh chick- poulet, sounds great!” i corrected myself.  
“You don't need to speak French with me, i just throw in French words out of habit” he chuckled, picking up the chicken and several other ingredients. When we got to the till i got my euros out my pocket but as i turned he had already given the cashier the money.  
“pourquoi fais-tu ça?”[why did you do that!] I objected.  
“pourquoi pas?”[why not] he retorted, smirking as i playfully hit him on the arm on the way out. Luckily at this time of the afternoon, the streets were relatively quiet so there was no one about- other than me, to pester Antoine.  
“Oh, Oui! I forgot to ask your name! What is it?” he asked.  
“Well Antoine, is it okay for me to call you that?” i pondered, to which he nodded, “my name is Zara, Zara Abila” i stated as we walked up the stairs to my apartment.  
“Jolie [pretty], is your last name Spanish or something else?” he quizzed.  
“My mother is Spanish, but my dad is Arab so i think they compromised with an Arab origin-Spanish last name for me.” i delivered.  
“That's wonderful, what a nice background. Mine is a Portuguese-French background with a Latin origin- French nom” he related. I smiled at him as i opened the door to my apartment letting him in before me as he made his way over and set the items on the kitchen counter.

Antoine’s POV 

I placed the grocery bag on the counter in the kitchen section of the vast apartment, “nice place. Is it yours?” i asked, looking around gaze landing upon her.  
“Yes, it is. My dad bought it for me when i lived here for a year.” i responded.  
“if you don't mind me asking, what is your age? Do you work?” i inquired wanting to make sure me being here wasn't overly inappropriate.  
She giggled and asked me to guess. I replied that she couldn't be a day over 18.  
“ooh, flattering and so close- I'm 21.” she smiled “Yes, i have a degree in Fashion design. So i travel the world designing for different people at the moment so i can make a name for myself.” she enthused. To which i smiled and told her about how amazing that is.  
“So let's begin!” i exclaimed gesturing toward the bag of groceries, we both scampered towards the bag and she began teasing me for never having had chicken jalfrezi. So she instructed me on what to do with the ingredients as she cooked it and we spoke, almost as if we’d been friends for years as we both made a mess of the kitchen. 

After more talking about our lives and my career and eating we cleared up and made our way over to the living area of the apartment sticking on a music channel on the TV.  
“I’m surprised a girl as beautiful as you doesn't have a boyfriend” i investigated.  
Looking down into her lap sheepishly, “thank you, and i do have one but its a bit complicated” she burbled.  
I swear i had a frown on my face at this point and said “I hope none of my actions have affected you” remembering the rounds of teasing and randomly cuddling her earlier on.  
“No, no its fine. I would've said if i thought it was an issue. Friends can cuddle too.” she stated.  
I then felt a pang of what felt like jealousy and guilt, but let it slide as she etched closer to me gripping me into a tight hug and attempting to throw me back with an almighty laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24 hours of fun and cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not the best, but it'll get better, the story is only starting to build up. sorry its so short x

Antoine’s POV 

‘She is truly amazing. Her words are almost as mesmerising at her eyes, she's so talented and funny. Boy am I in trouble.’ I thought to myself with her smaller figure cuddled up beside me. She'd thrown her leg over mine and her head was on my chest, with her arms around my waist. This is more comfortable than a 5 star bed. Every time i would crack a joke she giggled into my chest and inched a tiny bit closer, seemingly not on purpose but subconsciously and I was loving it. I checked the time on my phone ‘03:21AM’ it read.  
“Hey, shouldn't you think about going to sleep?” I asked whilst patting her head.  
“why, are you tired?” she queried.  
I shook my head in response and she said she couldn't be bothered to get up. So i got up lifting her up with me as she shrieked at the sudden movement. She giggled the entire way to her room and i lay her down on the bed.  
She looked up at me hovering over her, “right, I'll take the sofa, okay?” i said, to which she replied by pulling me closer and whispering “i think you should stay right here” flashing me a flirtatious look through her eyes.  
I didn't protest because i certainly had no problem with that request. I lay down beside her and she leaned into me, her head once again on my chest and i wrapped an arm around her like i was trying to protect her from something. She slowly lulled to sleep and i played with her hair starting to feel drowsy myself.

“Oof-” i grunted as i arose from my sleep due to the leg that had just placed itself atop of mine. Looking on top of me, her figure lay sound asleep. Somehow she had gone from laying beside me to being all over my right side, her leg positioned in between my thighs causing something to stir up inside of me ‘Mierda, pas maintenant!’[not now] i thought to myself adjusting myself a little. I turned my head slightly to check the time ‘09:43 AM’ i turned back diverting my attention onto Zara.

 

Zara’s POV

 

I awoke from my sleep around Quarter to Ten on top of Antoine who was already awake looking down at me beaming. “Bonjour mademoiselle!” he rasped in the most heavenly morning voice I had ever heard. I giggled “bonjour monsieur!” and he laughed. I then realised that not only was i lying with him, i was laying on top of him.  
“Oh my god, i'm sorry” i proclaimed attempting to move, then realising he was holding me sending warm shivers down my spine.  
“What for, i’m fine?” he told me, looking down at our position, smirking.  
I hid my face in his neck suddenly become conscious of the way i must look.  
“May i go to the bathroom?” i mumbled, to which he asked why i need his permission and he loosened his grip on me, i reluctantly got up and made my way over to my bathroom.  
‘Yikes, i’m a mess’ i perceived, looking at my now out of place bun and tired eyes in the huge mirror.  
I took a shower and walked into the attached wardrobe picking out; a pair of black hot pants and a bralette as the weather is quite warm. After putting those on i went and put on some mascara, contoured and highlighted to make myself look at least partially presentable and gave myself 2 French braids.

I walked back into the room to a shirtless Antoine and almost lost my balance, I'm pretty sure I was drooling at this point. He looked up at me smiling, mouth slightly agape.  
“Are you okay?” I asked him as he seems to have just froze.  
He blinked his eyes a couple times seemingly needing to come back to consciousness, “uhh… “yeah, can i use your bathroom?” he asked to which i said of course and i went into the kitchen to scramble some eggs for breakfast.

 

Antoine’s POV 

As soon as she left the room i ran into the bathroom not knowing how much longer I could control myself. She looks sinfully alluring, i really shouldn't be thinking like this but she's got this way of taking away all my self-restraint and i don’t know what the hell i’m going to do about that.  
Once i was done dealing with myself and freshening up I went out to the smell of toast and two plates of freshly scrambled eggs waiting to be eaten. She walked over with a plate of toast and a coffee kettle. We both took our seats and ate and chatted a little. After we’d eaten we tidied up and then went into her room and lay together cuddling on her bed, her laughing at my stories of the team locker room.  
We ended up having a tickling/wrestling match and she ended up straddling me.  
“You know,” i stated, she looked up at me intently,”this is the most fun I've had in quite a while” beaming at her. She chuckled quietly looking down at me, i placed my hand on her cheeks and inched ever closer to her-  
*RING RING*  
causing us both to jump, it was my coach, i attended the call.  
“...d'accord, à bientôt” I huffed, cutting the call. “I’m sorry, that was my coach, I have to go to practice…”  
“That's fine, you need to make sure you’re ready for tomorrow!Good luck, i know you’ll be amazing!” she enthused, wishing me luck for practice as I apathetically left her apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just a filler chapter, i'll be posting another one either later on tonight or tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so awful

Chapter 3

 

Zara’s POV

‘I can’t believe any of that just happened.’ i thought to myself walking up to the recliner by the door. Was i dreaming? Like, there's no way he could've been in my apartment, let alone stayed the night. This cannot be real, my footballer crush of years who I've dreamt of watching for heaven knows how long, had just spent the night in my flat. It then hit me that there's very little chance that i’ll ever see him again. Sighing at the thought, I was about to take a seat overwhelmed by what just happened, before i could do so there was a knock on the door.  
I got up hurriedly wondering if it was Antoine saying he’d forgotten something, i quickly flung the door open revealing my boyfriend of 9 months- best friend of 7 years “SURPRISE!” he yelled taking my shocked figure into his arms.  
“Ehsan, what? What are you do- when did you get here?” i asked rather staggered by his presence.  
“This morning. I came to see you, my amira of course. I couldn’t possibly go 3 whole months without seeing you whilst you’re here travelling- i’d miss you far too much” he replied sweetly whilst caressing my cheeks.  
“That's so sweet of you, i was missing you quite a bit anyway so its nice to have you here” i said, it wasn’t a lie, i had been missing him but honestly yesterday i had barely even thought about him.

I took him to my room and told him to keep his bag in there, he said he would be with me for 2 days as that's the only amount of time he could get off work, usually i would be quite annoyed about only being able to see him for such a short while but oddly enough today was not one of those days. We sat on the bed and talked, i went and made us a coffee and he told me how work was and asked me how i’d been and what i’d been up to these past 3 weeks, the majority of what came out of my mouth was football and about restaurants i’d been to, i didn’t mention yesterday's events because he most likely wouldn’t believe me or he’d probably be a bit weird about it- anyway its not like anything happened that he needs to know about, so that's my business.   
“I still don’t understand why you’re supporting France, now that England are out i’m all for Germany, they’re definitely the better team.” he chuckled.  
“That's not true” i huffed, turning my back towards him. He grabbed my waist and began mercilessly tickling me, it works every time and he knows it which only infuriated me further.  
“STo-HAHAHAHAHA-oP!” i yelled in fits of laughter as he pinned me on to the bed continuing his tickle fest. I took the opportunity of him beginning to laugh and used it to my advantage by pushing him down onto the bed so that i was on top straddling him in an attempt to restrain him. Weakened from my laughter i allowed myself to collapse so that my smaller frame lay on top of his. We lay there for a good 5 minutes, him stroking the skin on my back. 

 

Ehsan’s POV

I looked up at her as she sat up from her previous position, still in awe of her beauty the same way i was the first time we met. She shuffled around into a dangerous place trying to get comfortable, deciding somehow it was an ingenious idea for her to sit right on my semi-hard on, which she had caused the moment i had walked through that door and seen her in those seemingly painted on shorts that glorified her curvaceous body. Unknowingly i rutted up causing her to bounce on my now full hard-on. Her eyes widened slightly realising what exactly what going on and so she leaned herself forward on top of my torso and grinded herself back on my shaft. “Fuck- Z. You know w-” i was cut off by her telling me to be quite, pressing her fingers to my lips which she soon replaced with her own. Soft and slow, she moved her lip in sync with her hips driving me crazier by the second. I needed to get her to stop before i did something reckless. “Z- fuck. We c-can’t, you-I” i tried. Much to my relief and sadness, she got up off me, not before grinding down on me so hard i thought i was going to bust right there, causing me to make an embarrassing grunt at which she smirked. She got up off me wearing a blank expression , i took the opportunity to sit up against the headboard “It’s not that i don't want it because trust me, i really really do but you know why” this was the epitome of frustration, but having a girlfriend and doing some of the things we have done is pushing my religious boundaries far enough as it is, i knew if we went there, there would be no way i’d be able to look myself, let alone my family in the eye again, luckily she’s quite supportive and understanding, as her father- much like my parents is a muslim too, her mother is christian and also the parent she spent the most time with growing up, hence her more… liberal approach to certain things.   
She crawled between my legs smirking, then soon changing her smirk into a mock pout she mumbled “but i can still sit on your lap though…” She pointed out shuffling on top of me.   
“FUck, Z we-” i started, letting out a groan. She hovered above the area where i was suffocating under the seemingly endless layers of fabric. Grinding down on me she leaned forward and began kissing me A gentle, almost inaudible moan vibrated through my lips via hers, kickstarting an electricity in my veins, spurred me to kiss deeper and rougher. My every muscle joined in the motion, my tight shoulders becoming slack every time a sliver of Zara’s tongue brushed against my own. Her hips moved in sync with the kiss and i groaned through the kiss knowing i wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer if she carried on like that. “FUck Z, I’m,I- clo-” i moaned out she slowed her movements, holding my face with one hand, her grey eyes piercing through my hazel ones and she placed her other palm flat on my trouser clad dick causing me to come with the most embarrassing groan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its a mess but i'm starting to get there now, sorry x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about how short the chapters are, but i'll be trying to update more frequently anyway. next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow

Grizi’s POV

 

We cheered the entire way to the locker room having now secured our place in the semi final of the Euros, I was elated, the atmosphere was surreal. I wish i would’ve gotten Zara’s number the other day, i’d like to know if she was watching because i swear i cannot get that girl out of my brain. Even when i'm with Erika, all i can think about is Zara, its odd because i don't even know her yet she’s taken over me.  
‘I need to go and talk to her- i need to do it now.’ was what i thought as we all changed out of our sweaty gear and others got ready for the after party.  
“Viens- tu?”[are you coming] Olivier enquired, nodding in my direction.  
“Je reviendrai plus tard.”[i’ll join you later] i replied, making some shitty excuse about something i HAD to get done, which is not entirely a lie. I had to go and see Zara before i could even think about doing anything else or i’d probably go mad just thinking about her.  
I got a cab to my apartment and quickly showered and got changed into a cream dress shirt and black jeans, i ran some product through my door and ran out the door and headed for my car, i drove fast towards the epicerie and stopped outside of it to get some flowers as showing up empty handed would probably look bad.  
I then recollected where to go from there, parking my car in a quiet corner jogging towards the building. I checked the time on my phone: 10:57PM it read, i knew she wasn't an early sleeper and so headed up into the lift trying to avoid bumping into anyone.

 

Zara’s POV

 

It had just gone 11PM, I’d just started cheering about France’s victory, replaying Antoine's goal gushing about how he was the best player on that team and how France were going to win against Germany. We’d just sat down to eat some pasta Ehsan had made when the door went, “Madha, who could that be?” (what) i asked, genuinely wondering who it could be. As i was about to get up he stopped me saying he’ll go check.  
“OH- H-Hello. Griezmann, how nice to see you! What are you doing here? Would you like to come in?” He said.  
My heart almost jumped out out of my throat at the mention of the name Griezmann and I shot up out of my chair trying to head towards the door quickly.  
“Uh-Pardon, merci. I must have the wrong place” was all i heard, i looked over at the door and saw Antoine look at me with a seemingly hurt expression on his face before turning around and walking away.  
“Hmm, must’ve had the wrong place.” Ehsan said seemingly awestruck as I. A nod was all i was able to manage. We then ate and headed to bed, not that i managed to get much sleep, i kept tossing and turning just wondering about what would have happened had Ehsan not have been here. Would he have come in? Stayed the night again? I just couldn’t stop thinking about him. I fell asleep around 5am only to be woken again by Ehsan’s elbow in my back.  
After laying there for a few minutes i switched to a more comfortable position in an attempt to fall back asleep, not before hearing a tap on the front door.  
I quietly crept out of the room and opened the door hoping that Antoine had come back, but to no avail. However, as i was about to close the door my eyes fell on some bright yellow roses in black wrapping with a small card on the front. I picked them up taking them to the kitchen quietly in an attempt to not wake Ehsan up.  
‘For when you can, use this please. Love Antoine x’ with some digits across the bottom, that is what the card read. I could hear movement coming from the other room and so quickly filled a jug of water, suck the roses in and hid them in a corner.

 

Days and nights of making messes, endless kissing, eating and watching football passed and before we knew it, it was time for Ehsan to go home, it was nice having company such as his. After breakfast he went and grabbed his bag and we left for the airport saying our goodbyes.  
“I’ll be back. Love you” he laughed at me in a teasing voice he said before leaving to board his plane and off i went back to my apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> really shit filler chapter bc i havent updated in ages and im having a total block, been superrrrr busy. sorry x

Antoine's POV

 

“Joder” i mumbled to myself hoping she’d be back soon from wherever she was soon, i had to see her, boyfriend or not. I couldn’t sleep due to thoughts of what they could be doing haunting my head. I paced up and down the section of the hallway outside of her apartment. I knew she wasn’t home as i’d knocked the door that much and that hard i’m surprised no one else came out of the apartment next door.   
I turned and froze watching as she walked out of the lift. She looked up from her phone seemingly wonderstruck.   
“Antoine, yo-what? Are you okay?” she exclaimed rushing toward me. Before i could answer she quickly added “Actually you know what- come in” she uttered fumbling with her keys in an attempt to open the door. She ushered me in and i quickly followed.  
“I see you got the roses i sent you, do you like them?” i asked not knowing exactly what to say to her.   
She closed the door behind her leaning on it and said “they're beautiful” i smiled at that and replied  
“comme toi” as she looked up at me puzzled her hand still clinging onto the door knob.   
“how come you came last night? Were you okay. Also congratulations on the win i knew you'd do it!” she enthused   
“merci mademoiselle,” i chuckled. “i actually came to see you because i can't get you out of my head. No matter where i am or what i do. Since that day- i don't know. Its almost as if-” i took a minute to think, looking at her shell-shocked expression; but instead of carrying on with the sentence, I glued my lips to hers sending a surge of energy right through my body, pushing her back against the door. I stopped for a minute to take in her beauty and then once again closed the gap between us taking her in as though she was some form of ailment.   
Just as i was about to further the kiss my phone rang obnoxiously loudly, i shot her an apologetic look as she moved to the side catching her breath. It was Erika. A surge of guilt coursed through me as I picked up the phone. After the phone call I looked up at Zara wanting to relish the feeling of her soft plump lips once more, but my conscience did not allow it.   
“I-I’m sorry-” i proclaimed, darting out the door. 

 

Zara’s POV 

 

The next few days were spent in a haze. I couldn’t even eat i was in that much of a daze. Part of me was on cloud 9, but the most was confused and slightly angered- perhaps more upset than angered though. I’d been laying on my bed for what felt like days, thinking about the kiss. The way his lips felt, it was beyond perfection. Its been 3 days since then and nothing, he hadn’t been back to check on me like last time. He probably regretted it in an instance, i knew by the look of dread on his face when he’d ran out.   
I turned around to check my phone as all i had heard from it in the past hour was buzz buzz buzz. It was Ehsan. Checking on me to see if i’m okay. Worried because i hadn’t replied when he got back home. Fuck, i am such an awful person, i don’t deserve him. I can’t believe i did that to him, he deserves so much better than me. I can’t tell him what has happened either because i don’t want to risk losing our friendship, but shit i couldn’t stop myself when he kissed me. It felt too right. It was a different feeling, something i hadn’t really felt with Ehsan, i craved that feeling again.  
I got up off my bed and put on the first things i could find, not caring, knowing i wasn't going to be leaving the house because even the thought to talking to another person at his point was making me feel woozy.  
Its all such a fucking mess. He's got a girlfriend, i have a boyfriend, he truly loves her. I don't even understand why he did what he did. Maybe he’d taken something funny at the party last night that caused him to do so- Ya-alahi (oh god) this is too much.   
All of a sudden there was a fierce pounding on the door, i rushed towards it.  
Hesitantly i slowly opened the door, slamming it shut when i saw Antoine stood there. At first i felt happy, almost shocked, but glad that he had felt the need to come back. But then, all i felt was anger, more at myself than him.   
I was angry at my stupidity. He kept banging on the door, first calmly but the longer i left it the more fierce it got. After 20 minutes i gave in and hesitantly opened the door.   
“What are you doing here?” i uttered seemingly more angry and confident than i was feeling.   
“I need to apologise for the other day-” he started. I slowly opened the door enough to allow him in my apartment. He looked tired, not training too hard tired, but lack of sleep type tired.  
“Are you okay?” he asked, i remained silent not knowing what to say.  
“Please talk to me, i understand- you have every right to be angry. But please just talk to me.” he pleaded. Still trying to figure out how to respond. He caressed my face, and pulled me closer in an attempt to look into my eyes, trying to get some form of response out of me. “Please, Zara.” he persisted, a frown falling heavy on his face.   
“I don't know what you want me to say to you.” i squeaked, looking into his eyes.  
He sighed, “i'm sorry for running out on you like that, i shouldn’t have done it. I can't even imagine how that must’ve made you feel, honestly i don’t even know why i did it- but i can promise you it won’t happen again.” i heard him out and quizzed, “Why’d you do it then? Why did you kiss me, you love your girlfriend right? You know i have a boyfriend. So what on earth possessed you to do such a thing?”

 

Antoine's POV

 

‘Because you drive me crazy, ever since i met you all i can think about is you. Hell even when i went back to Erika yesterday, all i could think about was the softness of your lips and the warmth of your touch and how much i just wanted to kiss you again’ i thought to myself. “It just felt right- like it was something i should definitely do- i do-don’t know” i stammered out instead.  
I just can't seem to think straight when I'm around her. Between her beauty, amazing personality and skimpy clothing I've lost my self control. I mean todays outfit was killing me even more than the outfit she wore on the day after we met. The bottom of her plump ass stuck out of her shorts just right and her top was dangerous, it was a very fine crochet, everytime i looked for too long i could see things that its dangerous for me to be seeing. Either way,this girl is driving me insane. She's going to be the death of me i swear.   
She looked up at me, confused “what do you mean something you had to do?” she quizzed.   
“Look, i'm sorry, i should’ve been more considerate. It felt like the most right thing to do, but it was wrong for me to have done it, I can see that now, especially considering both our circumstances. But please can we still be friends? You’re amazing and even though i’ve not known you long, i would hate to lose you, you’re amazing.” I pleaded.  
“Of course we can still be friends, i don't want to lose you either.” she replied much to my joy. I then took it upon myself to sweep her up into the tightest hug.   
“Do you mind if i spend some time with you today or do you have plans?” i asked, to which she replied saying that i could spend the day with her if i wanted to. I jumped at the idea. 

And with that we spent the whole day together. We made some chicken pasta, made a mess of the kitchen, tidied it backup and ended up on her bed cuddling and talking about anything and everything. I asked her more about her career, she told me she was travelling around at the moment trying to get some inspiration to design her next clothing line. She herself is so awe inspiring so i told her to look in the mirror and she ignored my comment and tried to get up, much to her avail as i wouldn’t loosen my grip on her. 

“ANTOIIIINE!” she exclaimed, attempting to squirm her way out of my grip, i loosened my grip and looked at the fake-angry facial expression she was wearing on her face.   
“What? I didn’t do anything!” i protested smirking at her, I leaned forward grabbing her wrist pulling her so she was sat on me, she looked away still wearing that angry expression. She snatched her wrist away folding her arms across her chest in protest.  
I then, upon remembering how ticklish she is, decided to tickle her out of her anger. She tried to squirm away but i grabbed her arms and pinned her down on the bed and held her arms using one of my hands and proceeded to use the other hand to tickle her.  
She erupted in giggles and after a few minutes “ An-haha-toi-haha-ne, pleAHAHAHA” She attempted much to her avail. I eventually stopped tickling her and used the hand to make her quiet by putting my finger against her lips. I wanted to kiss her so bad. I began leaning in and then remember what happened last time and stopped myself and instead passed it off as a joke saying- in an exaggerated french accent, “silence, or i will have to kill you…” whilst flashing her crazy eyes and attempting to stifle a laugh.  
She started to giggle, then upon her being interrupted by a yawn, i checked the time- it had gone 3am.   
“Where did the time go?” i questioned.   
“You know what they say-” she yawned out, “time flies when you’re having fun” she grinned.  
“That my dear, is very true.” i said, dropping down next to her.   
As i turned around to say something to her, she was already asleep, she looked so precious, i pulled her closer making sure not to wake her, soon enough i fell asleep myself. 

 

I awoke the next morning underneath a sleeping Zara. Her now messy hair was half in my face so i could smell remnants of the berry scented shampoo on her hair.  
She’s so gorgeous it hurts. I want her so bad, I want her in every way possible. I don't want her temporarily. I want her permanently. She's perfect. From her silvery eyes to her plump pout. I just want it all.  
I looked up at the time. 8.47AM the clock read, knowing she would be awake soon, I seized the chance to pull her close and hold her tightly whilst I could, I shifted undetectably underneath her so i could wrap my arms around her in a secure position and drifted into a light sleep.


End file.
